


Babysitting for Beginners|保育入门守则

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Humor, M/M, Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeff第一次在Eric家过夜，醒来时却面临着小意外。





	Babysitting for Beginners|保育入门守则

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Babysitting for Beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078985) by [borninthecold (themadlurker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/borninthecold). 



> 这个西皮有3篇变小文，两篇是Eric变小，一篇是Jeff变小，除了这篇，另外两篇出自同一个作者ice_hot_13，Eric变小的是Lucky Pacifier，Jeff变小的是Smile Sweetheart。原作者表示这篇文是受Lucky Pacifier影响，爱使唤人的小鬼Eric形象挥之不去。

Jeff的第一反应是恐慌。然后给Cam打了电话。  
他不知道为什么他选了Cam。也许因为他是门将。Cam是Jeff最信任的能处理危机的人。  
当然，除了Eric之外。  
然而这个人。  
怎么说呢。  
Eric现在正忙着对自己的脚趾着迷。  
Cam接了电话，之后是一段长长的沉默，然后他谨慎地开口：“……Skinner？”  
对了。因为现在只是早上7点。 俗话不是说别打草惊门将吗？  
“你听说过有人突然变成小孩吗？”Jeff脱口而出。  
电话的另一头又是一阵长久的沉默。  
“……这个问题有多少假设的成分？”Cam问。  
Jeff看向Eric，后者刚刚发现了袜子的神奇。  
“不是很多。”他坦言。  
又一段漫长的沉默后Cam问：“你现在在哪？”  
“……在Eric家。”他最终回答。  
“……待着。”Cam说，“别动，别给任何人打电话，别走开。我马上过去。”然后他挂断了电话。  
Eric终于发现了脱掉袜子的方法，自豪地把袜子展示给Jeff看。  
“谢谢，小子。”Jeff说，然后继续恐慌。

* * *

在Cam来的路上，Jeff有整整半小时除了恐慌什么都没干。他坐在床上，盯着Eric发呆，等待门铃响起。Eric开始用靠垫给自己搭了个枕头堡垒。 有时他让Jeff看他巧妙地摆弄新玩具的方式。  
Jeff希望今天早晨他是在别的什么地方醒来。如果可以的话，最好是在另一个宇宙里。也许他现在确实在平行宇宙里。他希望在他宇宙里的Jeff决定睡个懒觉。  
听到钥匙开锁的声音时他没有动，然后Cam上楼来。没错。当然是这样。因为Cam和Eric是多年至交。Cam当然有Eric家的钥匙。  
Jeff没有Eric家的钥匙。  
他觉得他应该有，因为他才是睡在这里的那个。  
Cam在卧室门口停下脚步，看着Eric。Eric把他那肉嘟嘟的小拳头按在床罩上，愉快地喊了声“Cam！”。他那堆枕头倒了下来。  
Cam久久地盯着Eric看，Eric也回看他。  
“他看起来大概三岁。”Cam终于开口。  
“噢，”Jeff说，“好吧，我很高兴我们知道了这个 _神奇地减少年龄_ 的人到底 _几岁_ 。Cam，他就是个孩子，这他妈什么鬼？”  
Cam用责备的眼神长时间盯着他看，而Eric则咯咯地笑着说：“Jeff，说脏话！”  
“我会和教练谈的，”Cam说，“他前几天晚上被重重地撞了，我们也许能说是下半身受伤混过去。”  
“这么说可以骗过其他人。”Jeff说，“但是 _我们拿这个孩子怎么办_ ？拿Eric怎么办？”  
有什么东西在扯他的袖子。Jeff低头，看到Eric的小手抓着他的衬衫。  
“不是小孩，Jeff！”Eric认真地告诉他。他举起3个小小的手指。“3岁！快4岁。3又1/4岁。不是小孩。”  
Jeff盯着他看。当他没能得偿所愿时，他像成人版的Eric那样皱着眉。  
“哇，”Jeff说，“抱歉，伙计。看来我说错话了。你现在完全是个大人了。”  
幸好3岁的“快4岁”的Eric似乎还不懂什么是嘲讽。他满意地点点头，继续摆弄床罩去了。  
“别担心，”Cam说，“让他开开心心地活着就好。”  
“但是他才3岁！”Jeff大叫起来，“我们不应该，就是， _做_ 点什么吗？”  
“等几天，”Cam说，“他会好的。”  
“你怎么知道？”Jeff问，“你之前听说过这类事情吗？”  
“我不能说。”Cam说。  
“所以你 _听说过_ ？”Jeff问。  
Cam瞪着他。“无可奉告。”  
“除了等待我们什么都不能做？”Jeff问。  
Cam皱眉。“我和Cody可以在训练和比赛的时候带他。其他时间他是你要考虑的问题。”  
“等等，为什么是我照顾他？”Jeff想知道。  
Cam严厉地瞪他。Jeff意识到他今天早晨还没想到要穿上裤子，所以只穿着短裤，他还坐在Eric的床上，床单凌乱，显然昨晚有两个人睡过。妈的。  
“但是我完全不知道怎么照顾3岁小孩。”Jeff指出。  
“动画片。”Cam说。停顿了一会他又补充说：“多加练习。”显然这就是答案。  
“别跟任何人说这件事。”Cam重复了一遍后就离开了。  
说得好像有人会信一样。

* * *

Jeff给母亲打电话。他不觉得有什么可耻的。  
他们很快就叙完旧。Jeff省略了很多早晨的细节。再说他昨天给她打过电话了。  
“我们假设一下，”Jeff问，“你有关于照顾3岁小孩的建议吗？”  
“哦，Jeff，亲爱的，”她说，“你怎么不早说呢？你在帮你的队友照顾孩子吗？  
Jeff看向Eric，后者在早餐时情绪崩溃，现在正躲在沙发上的毯子里。  
“差不多？”Jeff不确定地回答。如果你照看的就是队友可以算吗？  
“发生了什么事？”他的母亲同情地问。Jeff爱他的母亲。她总是善解人意。  
Jeff解释早餐时发生的事。谷物和鸡蛋？完全可以接受。用调羹吃谷物？拿错颜色了，但是Eric原谅了他。用叉子吃鸡蛋？不可接受。用手抓鸡蛋吃？全家共欢乐。打扫Eric掉在桌子上的鸡蛋？没什么大不了的。  
但是果汁。显然果汁才是问题。果汁必须用正确的杯子装。Jeff指出这是Eric的厨房，Jeff不能用他没有的杯子装果汁。Eric想用“大人的”杯子喝果汁，但是果汁漏了出来。  
Jeff找来纸巾擦桌子。Eric想要爬上椅子帮忙，但是Jeff让他下去以免受伤。  
Eric跑开，把小脸埋在沙发上的毯子里大哭起来。  
Jeff不知所措。  
Jeff的母亲……在笑他。  
“喔，亲爱的，抱歉，”她说，“只是你听起来好像世界末日一样。你说这个孩子3岁？给他几支彩色蜡笔之类的，告诉他你没有因为果汁的事生气。你会没事的。我现在要去工作了，你自己小心，好吗？爱你。”  
“我也爱你，妈妈。”Jeff低声说，然后去找适合孩子的画画工具。  
于是他发现Eric在厨房抽屉里放了几支白板马克笔。Jeff让他在咖啡桌上画画，如果成年Eric想要抱怨，可以晚点再让他抱怨。  
如果在幼儿Eric被马克笔吸引注意力时Jeff偷偷地亲了他的小脑袋，成年Eric不必知道这点。

* * *

Jeff在去训练之前把Eric送到Cam家，Cody说她可以在赛后送Eric回家。这时Jeff才意识到Cam和Cody都认为在Eric保持幼儿的样子期间Jeff会待在Eric家。  
此前Jeff甚至从未连续24个小时待在Eric的房子里。  
“我没有，呃，钥匙？”Jeff表示，“所以，呃，也许我应该——你可以送他到我家？除非你愿意开门让我进去……”Jeff的声音越来越轻。  
Cam又在瞪他了。Jeff非常确信他在心里吐槽他。  
“赛后来找我。”Cam只说了这么一句。

* * *

Jeff在赛后感到精疲力尽。他只想回家，把脸埋进床里。因为缺少Eric，Jeff打了第一组中锋位置。与其说是有趣不如说让人提心吊胆。  
Cam在更衣室外等他，仿佛他知道Jeff正在考虑开溜。Jeff努力不要被Cam紧跟在他后面的车吓到。虽然事实上他还是被吓到了，不断查看后视镜。  
到Cam家时，睡眼惺忪的Eric和Cody一起走到门口，然后把整个人的重量都靠在Jeff的腿上，Jeff叹了口气，把他抱在怀里，无意识地揉他的头发。  
Cody让他等一会，回屋子取了大大的旅行袋。  
“我觉得你可能会需要一些适合他穿的衣服。”她说。确实，Jeff把Eric送到Cam家时让他穿了件超大号的T恤，但那是因为他希望在他需要担心睡衣这种事之前Eric能变回来。  
因为Jeff抱着睡意朦胧的Eric，Cam带着小孩衣服跟Jeff一起走到他的车边。“等等，你不一起去？”Jeff问。  
“但是我没有婴儿座椅，”Jeff说，“也没有他家钥匙……”  
“是大人了，”Eric半梦半醒地嘟囔，“不要婴儿椅。不需要。”  
Jeff怀疑地看向Cam，后者耸耸肩。“他长得高。如果你让他坐前排，只要把上拉带放在他身后就行了。”  
随后，不顾Jeff满怀期待的眼神，Cam掏出钥匙圈，取下其中一把。  
Jeff从没想过他第一次拿到Eric家的钥匙是Cam给他的。不是说他有任何这样的幻想。他和Eric不是那样的关系。他只是——想过也许某天Eric双手都拿了东西，他们又赶时间，也许他会把钥匙给Jeff——  
“晚安，Jeff。”Cam边生硬地告别边走回屋子。  
Jeff把Eric安顿在前排座位，笨手笨脚地系好安全带，Eric朦胧中发出抗议。  
“我们马上回家，甜心。”Jeff保证说。他把自己的外套盖在Eric腿上。Eric找了个舒服的姿势坐好，无意识地抓紧外套。  
Jeff靠在驾驶员座位一侧的门上停了很久，深呼吸，确保自己足够清醒能驾驶车辆。他摇摇头，然后发动引擎，他看了看在他身边打瞌睡的Eric，尽可能降低打火装置的声音。  
到家时Jeff叫醒了Eric让他进屋，他把小孩子衣服从车里拿进房子，而Eric则步伐不稳地跟在他身边。  
Eric打了个哈欠撒娇说：“困困，Jeff。抱抱？”于是Jeff认命地再次抱起Eric。  
Jeff带着还在打哈欠的Eric上楼，让他睡在床上盖好被子，然后打算查看客房的情况，因为他认为Eric不想要他在这，如果不是——  
Jeff关了灯。“Jeff，”Eric嘟囔着抱怨，“去哪里？”  
“我只是去隔壁房间，”Jeff回答，“打算睡个觉，好吗？”  
“Jeeeeeeeff，”Eric拖长了音，“哪里，不要，不要走。”  
Jeff叹了口气。“你要我在这里等你睡着吗？”他问。  
“留下，留下，”Eric口齿不清地说。这是他变成小孩的缘故，Jeff这么认为。也许小孩子不喜欢独自入睡？这个年纪的Eric还相信床底下有怪物吗？  
他疲惫地坐在床边，轻声哄他直到Eric终于睡着，然后起身离开。  
床的另一侧看起来太过诱人，而且小孩也不会占据很大空间，但是一想到Eric醒来时变回大人，问Jeff在他的床上干什么，这个念头让他起身离开。Jeff拖着沉重的步伐走到旁边的客房，懒得脱衣服就倒头睡去。

* * *

Jeff醒来时有一双小小的胳膊环抱着他的脖子，一只小脚正好踢着他的肾，耳边有个奶声奶气的小孩声音在不停地喊“ Jeff JeffJeff Jeff Jeff Jeff Jeff ”。  
“好了，好了，Eric。”Jeff嘀咕，努力摆脱缠在他身上的小鬼。“你还是……小小的。”  
这简直是废话。但话说回来，Eric来闹他的时候Jeff睡得正香。  
“Jeff？”Eric重复了一遍，“醒了吗？”  
“嘘，没有，”Jeff说。今天是难得的休息日，Jeff才不想浪费。“还在睡觉。你也睡一会，乖。”他拍拍Eric的脑袋，然后又把脸埋进枕头里。  
就在Jeff快进入梦乡时Eric开始戳他的脸，Jeff一下子惊醒了。  
“嘿，你在干什么，别捣蛋。”Jeff边说边挡开Eric的手。  
Eric嘟起嘴。“Jeff笑、笑！”他挥舞着小手，不巧击中了Jeff的下巴，然后终于摸到了他的右脸，固执地戳他的脸颊。  
“就算戳我的脸我也不会笑的。”Jeff对他说。  
Eric的嘴撅得更高了，还表现出生气的样子。“笑一个，Jeff，想要笑。笑、笑、笑——”  
这让Jeff想起了在更衣室里Eric有多喜欢闹他，脸上也不禁露出笑容。  
Eric高兴地拍手。“多一点，Jeff！”他大叫。  
Jeff摇摇头。“看来我还有娱乐你的价值，嗯？”  
Eric侧着头看他。“好好笑，Jeff，玩？”他拉住Jeff的手臂。  
“我们能不能玩一个叫做Jeff睡觉的游戏？”Jeff问，“也叫Eric打瞌睡？”  
Eric咯咯地笑，仿佛他刚刚说了个 _最_ 好笑的笑话。“比赛前睡觉！早晨吃饭！”  
Jeff呻吟了一声，重新倒在了超级柔软的床上。Eric已经在爬下床了，好把Jeff的被子完全扯走。  
小时候的Eric同样是个混蛋，这才说得通。Jeff决定下次看到Jordan时要恭喜他良好的适应能力。  
“Jeff，来嘛！”Eric要求，拉着Jeff的脚想把他拖下床。  
“来了，天啊。”Jeff说，在他会意外踢到娇弱的小家伙之前挣脱他，起床。  
Jeff到早餐都顺利度过了（感谢你适合儿童使用的餐具，Cody），直到他查看冰箱又开始恐慌。  
Cam接了电话，不带感情色彩地说了声“Skinner”。  
Jeff应该停止在一大早给门将打电话。这有害健康。  
然而Jeff现在没时间担心这个。  
“天啊，Cam，买菜！”Jeff大声说，“我至今还没买过东西，我们牛奶已经不多了，他这样我不能带他出门，我该给他吃什么？小孩能靠外卖过活吗？我可以这么做吗？”  
“Eric有送货上门服务。”等Jeff停下喘口气的时候Cam说。“他们应该明天会送来。在那之前你能努力不要饿死吗？”  
“噢，”Jeff说，“唔，好吧，也许这还不算大危机。”  
“我可以继续睡觉了吗？很好。”Cam不等Jeff回答，“享受假日。除非是真正紧急的事，要不然别打我电话。”  
Jeff觉得又能呼吸了。Eric拿着装果汁的玻璃杯（今天这个杯子又能用了，Jeff真不知道小孩在想什么）跌跌撞撞地走过来，一遍又一遍重复“还要”，直到Jeff放下电话，关注他的空杯子危机。  
Jeff知道他们不会用完鸡蛋后煮了鸡蛋。Eric用叉子吃鸡蛋以表示他的用餐礼仪有改进，Jeff对他微笑，心思却在别处。  
Jeff不知道Eric有送货上门服务。仅有几次只有他们两个在Eric家吃饭的时候，他们几乎都是叫外卖。  
有一次，Jeff做了饭。  
他此前从未想过问Eric他从哪里买菜。反正他们也不打算一起买菜。对于时不时上床的队友而言这太日常居家了。  
“Jeff？”小Eric开口，到Jeff身边，再次举起空杯子。  
Jeff露出浅笑，揉了揉他的头发。“你喝的果汁够多了，小家伙。”  
“Jeff，抱？”Eric问，向他伸出双臂。哦。  
“没问题，过来。”Jeff说，帮着Eric爬上来坐在他的腿上。Eric愉快地捣鼓Jeff吃剩的早餐，用手指搅果酱，还好心地涂在Jeff脸上。“真是谢谢了。”Jeff一本正经地说，“你真是太会分享了，不是吗？”  
Eric朝他咯咯地笑，把脸埋在他的胸口。  
Jeff让Eric帮忙收拾，不过基本上就是在Jeff洗碗的时候Eric把水池里的肥皂水溅到Jeff身上。Jeff找不到碗碟架，他甚至不知道成人Eric是否会亲手洗碗——此前Jeff每次来这里，Eric都会跟他说别去管碗碟了，最后以迅速转移到卧室而告终。  
幼儿Eric为了抗议Jeff没有把全部的注意力放在他身上，把一整碗洗碗水倒在他衣服上。Jeff气急败坏得说话都结巴了，不甘示弱地泼回去，使得Eric愉快地尖叫起来。他们都被洗碗水和肥皂泡搞得浑身湿透，而这时Jordan一边叫着Eric的名字一边走进了厨房。  
显然，所有人都有Eric家的钥匙，除了Jeff。

* * *

Jordan没问Jeff在他哥哥家里干什么。也许是因为他忙着问Jeff Eric为什么变成了幼儿，但是Jeff也不知道这些问题的答案。  
“怎么会 _发生_ 这种事？”Jordy问，而Jeff把脑袋搁在咖啡桌上大声叹气。  
“我不 _知道_ ，”Jeff对Jordan重复了一遍，“他醒过来就变成这样了，诸如此类的。”  
“Jeff，Jeff，看，你喜欢我的画吗？”Eric问，一直举着张纸，直到Jeff又叹了口气，抬起头。  
“嗯，这事我们的队标，对吗？”Jeff问，“画得好。”他真心希望Eric想画的是飓风队的标志，因为如果他是想画的是其他东西，还有这么多红色和黑色东西，显然是少儿不宜的。  
Eric在过去的几分钟里都一直在提醒Jeff他是队长，每次Jordan想开口说话他都会打断他，喋喋不休地提醒Jeff Jordy是他的弟弟（“弟弟，Jeff！比我小那么那么多。最小的！”）。如果他画的不是他们的队标，可能就是大象在踩Jordan的尸体。  
Jeff非常非常想了解Staal家的童年生活。  
Jordan无视了这张可能是创伤体验的画。“但是为什么他会变成这样？球队知道吗？这就是他昨晚没参加比赛的原因吗？他变成这样我们该干什么？”  
“我不知道，知道，是的，我不知道。”Jeff疲惫地回答。“听着，你可以别问我去问Cam吗？我对发生的事情毫无头绪——对的，这支球杆画得很好，Eric。”  
看来Eric画的确实是队标，而非残忍地谋杀家庭成员，Jeff给自己记上一分。  
Jordan露出怀疑的神情。“你觉得我能从门将那里套出情报？深感荣幸，但还是算了。”  
“那你可以至少不要问我我不知道的事情吗？”Jeff说，“或者你可以做点有用的事，比如照顾Eric，好让我回家拿几件干净的衣服？”  
Eric抬起头瞪着Jeff，露出受到背叛的痛苦表情。  
“不要和Jordy，”Eric抱怨到，“不要，不要，不要，不能和Jordy离开——Jeff，看，他那么小！”他跑到Jordan身后，虽然后者即便坐着都比Eric高。  
“就去一会，”Jeff安慰他，“他现在长大了，看到吗？高大的冰球运动员——哦不。”Eric哭成个泪人，又躲进了毯子里。  
Jordan皱眉。“为什么你在这里没衣服？”  
“我——为什么我 _要有_ 衣服在这？”Jeff问，愣愣地看着他。Eric在毯子里大声抽泣。Jeff试图掀起一个角看看Eric怎么样了，但是Eric只是拉紧毯子，哭得更凶了。  
Jordan在座位上显得有些不安。“我不应该说的吗——你们不是……？”面对Jeff困惑的眼神他变得支支吾吾。“呃，没什么。我以为你也许——过来照顾Eric的时候会带点衣服来？”  
“我大概是希望他第二天早上会恢复原样？”Jeff说，同时安抚性地轻拍哭得正伤心的毯子隆起的一块。“我包里只有一套替换衣服。如果我还得待在这里，我就只能穿西装了。而今天早晨我已经浑身是果酱和肥皂水了。”  
Eric停止了哭泣。“不会弄脏西装。”从毯子下传来声音。“会乖乖的，Jeff。如果我乖留下来？”  
“唔。”Jeff看向毯子下团成一团充满悲伤的孩子。Eric似乎没有意识到他的脚从藏身地伸出来了。“你从来都没有不乖？我只是想要几件干净衣服？再从我家拿点东西？”  
他不知道为什么他要和一个3岁的孩子讨价还价。就算那个孩子是他的队长。  
“呃——你要我顺便去你家拿点东西吗？”Jordan提议，在Jeff看来，这是他至今为止说的最有用的事了。  
“不~~~~~~要！”Eric突然大叫，掀开毯子，冲向Jeff坐在他的腿上。他差点失去平衡撞上咖啡桌，还好Jeff勉强接住了他。  
“不要和Jordy回家，Jeff！”Eric哀求，“不要，求你，不要Jordy，总是和Jordy一起离开，和Jordy玩，和Jordy打球，不要和Jordy回家，Jeff，留在我家嘛，好不好， _好不好嘛_ 留下来。”  
Jeff无助地看向Jordan。“我……觉得他不想让我去？”他不明白为什么Eric对Jordan去Jeff的公寓有意见，除非他认为Jeff打算扔下他一个人。  
“你知道我不是跟他一起回去对吧，小家伙？”Jeff问。“我不会把你一个人留在这里的。Jordan只是帮我回去拿几件衣服。”  
Eric怒气冲冲的瞪着Jordan。“穿这里衣服，很多衣服。”  
“我没有——”Jeff刚想说就被打断了。  
“穿我的衣服，Jeff，你真是笨笨。”Eric决定到。“很多很多衣服。你小小的，能穿得下。”  
因为走在Eric家里穿着借来的Eric的衣服会极大程度地减少Jeff心中因为侵入Eric的空间的不安感。  
“好嘛，穿衣服，”Eric说，紧紧拽住Jeff脏兮兮的T恤。“不答应我会那么那么难过。”  
Jeff叹气。他被一个孩子感情绑架了。  
Jordan只是耸耸肩。“随便你，如果你改主意了就告诉我。嘿，你们还有吃的吗？我们本来约好吃早午餐的。”  
Eric对Jordan吐舌头。“你来晚了。没有鸡蛋给你了。Jeff把所有的蛋给我了。”  
“哇，看来他一直都那么吹毛求疵。”Jordan说。面对Jeff不解的表情，他解释说：“以前无论是上学，去操场玩还是什么，如果我们迟到了，他总是会严厉地批评我们。不管他自己是不是也迟到了。他就是喜欢教训我们。”  
Eric拉拉Jeff的衣服。“你非常乖，Jeff。总是准时。”  
Jeff听了之后露出笑容。“是吗？这就是你最喜欢我的地方，嗯？”  
显然，这太好笑了，Eric不得不把小脸埋在Jeff的肩头大笑。  
Jordan留下来逗他哥，告诉Jeff关于Eric小时候的故事，Jeff听得津津有味。但是Eric却越来越生气——“不是整只猫，Jeff！只有尾巴湿了！不是 _坏孩子_ ！”  
最终Jeff不得不把Jordan赶出去，因为Eric兴奋过度，开始在沙发上一蹦一跳，试图让Jeff听他说话，Jeff担心他会出意外。  
“嘿，Jeff，你知道你能对我说实话，对吧？”Jordan在门口说着仿佛暗号一般的话语。“我是说，我不会为难你们的？”  
Jeff一心只顾着Eric，后者高傲地双臂抱胸，使劲瞪着Jordan，好像他需要监督Jordan以免他做错事一样，所以完全错过了Jordan那番话的重点。  
直到当天过了很久之后（Eric终于、终于肯睡午觉了，Jeff在洗头发上的意面酱汁）Jeff才意识到Jordan从未开口问他在Eric家干什么，还认定Jeff在这里有替换衣服。  
所以，如果Jordan不是认为Eric领养了他，就是知道他们勾搭上了。简直感人。

* * *

Eric为意面酱汁弄到头发上的意外道歉，整个晚上都表现得格外乖巧，安静地坐着看完一部迪士尼电影，还提出要把毯子分一半给Jeff，这样他就不会着凉了。Jeff现在没有危险，裹在一件异常宽大的运动衫里，这是他从Eric的衣柜里拿的，让他看起来像个长得过高的孩子，但是他接受了Eric和解的提议，而当贾方变成一条可怕的巨蛇时，他让Eric紧紧依偎着他。  
第二天的滑冰练习必须参加，于是Jeff再次把Eric寄放在Cam家，并且试图从Cam的表情猜测他是否担心Eric还没变回来。  
他在更衣室无法直视Jordan，尤其是在他悄悄走近Jeff问他Eric的情况之后，他也许自认为说得很含蓄，但至少有其他两个人看向他们。  
Jeff不知道他是怎么熬过之后的几天的。以孩子而言Eric不是特别捣蛋，但他还是让人感到筋疲力尽，只要Jeff不在滑冰场，他就无时无刻不需要Jeff的关注。Jeff成功地从自家衣橱打包了几件自己的衣服，这样他就不会因为每天穿着同样的衣服 ——或者更糟的是，穿着借来的Eric的衣服——去训练而招来奇怪的目光了。他还洗劫了自家的冰箱，因为Eric的送货上门服务提供的饮食不符合Jeff的营养安排需求。  
他回家时留恋地看向自己的床，但是一想到如果他试图抛下Eric所要面对的Cam的表情，他便连打瞌睡都不敢，拖着行李出门上车。  
等Jeff把Eric接回家，他已经准备在沙发上睡一觉了，还不得不采用贿赂的手段（在晚餐前吃冰激凌）让Eric一起打瞌睡，这样Jeff能安心睡觉不用担心他了。  
只是Eric不想睡在自己的床上，Jeff一转身他就跟着Jeff去了客房，爬上床坐在Jeff身边，满含希望地拉拉毯子。Jeff累得没力气让他离开，但后果则是这个小鬼不停地扭来扭去，每次Jeff快睡着时Eric的手肘都撞到他的腹部。直到Jeff威胁要把他抱回自己房间他才安静下来，但是他又躺得一动不动，Jeff忍不住睁开一只眼确认他还在呼吸。  
他醒来时发现Eric在房间一角安静地玩耍。Jeff打哈欠时Eric内疚地看了看他。  
“对不起，对不起，没有睡觉。”Eric咿咿呀呀地说，“Jeff觉觉，我非常非常安静，但是没有冰激凌了吗？”  
Jeff睡意惺忪地笑了。“没关系，我们会吃冰激凌的。谢谢让我好好睡觉，宝贝。”  
Eric忽然间笑逐颜开，跌跌撞撞地跑向Jeff，爬到床上躺在他身边。Jeff伸出手臂搂着他，如果让小鬼依偎着他可以让他无需移动，那他很乐意这么做。  
Eric真的是全世界最可爱的小孩。Jeff发现自己有时忘了事实上他在照看他的队长Eric，而不是任何幼儿——直到Eric拉长脸，让他想起Eric严肃的队长表情或是勾起嘴角的坏笑，突然间Jeff会无比想念成人版的Eric，想到无法呼吸。  
问题是。问题是，Jeff从进入NHL的第一年开始就无可救药地爱上了Eric。他确信Eric对此毫无头绪。Jeff对Eric还怀着痛苦的思春期的暗恋之情，这种情感从他的菜鸟时代延续至今，并且与日俱增，如果Eric知道这点，他不会开始这种随意的队友/炮友/不知名的关系。  
Eric在更衣室取笑他的时候他不再脸红了，他可以和他展开普通的对话以及做其他事（他能淡定地离开Eric的床，仿佛这不是什么大事，仿佛他不会感到心痛）。  
只是Eric一直都太出色，当Jeff感到寂寞思乡，感觉自己是一支成人球队里唯一的孩子的时候，Eric对待他就好像他一直都是球队的一份子一样。一旦Jeff克服了和Eric Staal打一条线让人紧张心跳的憧憬，他爱上了他傻傻的幽默感，在冰上凶狠的拼劲和赛场外的平易近人。  
Jeff _想念_ Eric。尽管小不点版本此刻正依偎在他身边——扯着他的头发，因为尽管Eric基本上表现良好，但他还是会调皮捣蛋。就算成人Eric做的第一件事可能就是把Jeff赶出家门，Jeff也完全接受，只要 _他的Eric_ 能回来。当然并不是说Eric是他的，从任何意义上说都不是。Jeff叹了口气。  
幼儿Eric停下拉他头发的手，皱起眉头。“为什么你难过，Jeff？”  
Jeff摇摇头。他消沉得连小孩子都看出来了。  
“我只是刚想起来你在Cam家的时候我把 _所有的冰激凌_ 都吃完了。”他吓唬Eric，“现在我们甜点只能吃菠菜了。”  
Eric气愤地大嚷：“不要，你答应冰激凌的！Jeff，你说、说了谎！太坏了，大坏蛋！”  
Jeff挠他痒以示回应，直到Eric咯咯笑得喘不过气来，Jeff还假装成菠菜怪物，来逼他吃蔬菜。最终Jeff承认冰激凌还好好地放在冰箱里，于是Eric原谅了他，尽管他还是让Jeff给他看满满一盒的巧克力碎饼干面团（还让他尝了一口）才愿意相信他。

* * *

“——做不下去了，Cam，你得带他！”Jeff对着电话大声说。他们有一场客场比赛，Jeff得打包行李，Eric今天打碎了一个玻璃杯，还被碎片 _割伤_ 了，可是Jeff甚至都找不到创可贴，因为他 _不住在这里_ ， 在Jeff 满屋子找创可贴时Eric不停地哭泣，Jeff只能先帮他的手指包上纱布，清理厨房，但是 _他再也承受不住了_ 。  
“——你出发前去接他，你确定再多带一个小时都不行吗？”从电话那头传来的Cam的声音对此刻的Jeff而言显得过于理智了。  
“去你妈的，Cam，你想为人父母，”Jeff回答到。“我可从没想过要接手这副烂摊子。你把Eric推给我，搞得他妈的好像他是我的责任，仅仅因为他变小的时候我是在这里的倒霉蛋。我不明白为什么我得带他！”Jeff挫败地大叫大嚷。  
正在这时，他注意到厨房门口站着个小小的身影，手里拿着一盒创可贴，僵在原地。Jeff一看到他，Eric就哭着跑开了。  
“——草，”Jeff说。  
“——可以现在去接他，如果你真的——”Cam还在说话。  
“我要挂了，Cam，”Jeff突然说，“我会——草——Eric听到我说的话了，现在他在哭，我不能——”  
“干得漂亮，Skinner，”Cam说，“你把小孩弄哭了。”  
“我不是故意——”  
“快点解决这件事。”Cam打断他，挂了电话。  
Jeff边叫着Eric的名字边满屋子找他，然后他听到了从客房床下传来的带着哽咽的哭泣声。他蹲下身子看向床底下，看到孩子把身体缩成小小的球伤心地大哭。  
“Eric？”Jeff轻声说，“你还好吗？”  
Eric擤擤鼻子，缩成了更小的一团。  
“对不起我刚才大喊大叫了，”Jeff说，“我没想吓你的，我只是很害怕你受伤，因为Cam不肯听我的我才生气的。对不起。你出来好不好？”  
“走开，”Eric说，“你讨—— _讨厌_ 我，你根本不想要我，走开。”  
“我不讨厌你，甜心，”Jeff说，“我想和你在一起，我那么说只是因为我在生气。你生气的时候也会说这种话吧，但其实心里不是这么想的？”  
Eric又擤了擤鼻子，Jeff痛苦地等待着。  
“不讨厌我？”最终Eric小小声说。  
“保证我不讨厌你，”Jeff说，“我爱你还来不及，对不起我说了那些话。”  
Eric又吸了吸鼻子，终于抬起脸看向Jeff。“拉勾勾？”他说。  
“拉勾，”Jeff说着伸出手，“出来好不好，亲爱的？”  
Eric让Jeff把他从床底下拉出来，手里还抱着他找到的那盒创可贴。  
“找来给你的，”他对Jeff说，“找不到，但是我找了很多很多。”  
“谢谢，甜心，”Jeff说，“你想我帮你包扎吗？”  
脸上还挂着泪痕的Eric点点头，伸出手等着Jeff握住。  
“我们去卫生间洗一洗，”Jeff说，“然后你很快会好的，好吗？”  
Eric听话地跟在Jeff身后，让他洗干净伤口并贴上创可贴，同时Jeff不停地说着他能想到的所有安慰的话语。  
“对不起，我打破了杯子。”等Jeff包扎完，Eric小声说。  
“没关系，”Jeff说，“那只是意外。”  
“你、你生气了，”Eric低下头，摆弄着创可贴的边。  
“我不是生你的气，”Jeff说，“我是生我自己的气，没能好好照顾你。我之前从来没有这么长时间照顾过别人，我担心我会让你受伤。只是这样而已。我从来没有生你的气。保证。”  
Eric羞怯地偷瞄Jeff几眼。“不生气——亲亲？”他说着伸出手指。  
“没问题，小家伙。”Jeff亲了创可贴后说，“没事了。”  
等到Jeff把Eric送到Cody身边时，他似乎已经忘了生气的事，还自豪地展示他的伤口，尽管这让Jeff很沮丧。（“我摔-掉了玻璃杯，它碎-了，流血-了，Jeff大叫，我躲-了起来，但是现在都好了！”）Jeff能感觉到Cody对他照顾小孩技能的评估直线下降。他想近期他们都不会请他帮忙照顾小孩了。  
也许客场比赛结束后他们甚至不会让Jeff接Eric回去。也许这对大家都好。

* * *

“那个，唔，你还想要我去接他吗？”Jeff在家一边拆包旅行袋，一边在电话里紧张地问Cam，“或者你想——”  
“这还挺有趣的，”Cam冷冰冰地说，“我们问他要不要留下来，他哭个不停，说你不要他。”  
负罪感让Jeff局促不安。“但是他和我在一起的时候受伤了——你不认为他跟你们在一起毫发无伤更好吗？”  
Cam低声嘟哝了几句。Jeff能听出几个骂人的词。  
“你可以照顾他但又不要再搞事情吗？”Cam最后问到。“割伤手指不是多大的事，小孩子一直都会磕磕碰碰的，但是如果你吓到他——”  
“不！”Jeff大喊。“我是说，我上次不是故意的，但是我不会这么做了。如果他还想和我住的话。”  
从电话那头传来Cam的叹气。“他还是想和你住，”他说，“是我下不了决心，不知道这是不是个好主意。”  
“哦，”Jeff说，“好吧，我无话可说。我会——”  
“在我改主意之前过来，Skinner，”Cam说，“别再他喵的闹脾气了。”  
“……你刚刚是不是说了他喵的？”Jeff狐疑地问。随后他意识到了：“——你被彻底管教成不骂脏话了的对不对？噢，真贴心。”  
Cam对他咆哮，字面意义的。“他喵的快点，Skinner。我不会整晚等你拆包行李的。”  
Eric在门口等他，手里拿着一个儿童用背包，满脸紧张，然而看到Jeff后他就放松了下来。  
“Jeff，你回来了！”他开心地说。“我们现在回家？”  
“是的，我们，呃，我们带你回家。”Jeff说。Eric的家，他提醒自己。不是他的家。  
“嗨，呃，谢谢。”他对Cam说。“你觉得，呃，Eric变回普通样子的时候会生我的气吗？关于，呃，我差劲的看护技巧？”  
Cam怒气冲冲地看着他，双臂抱胸。“我觉得你讨人厌又迟钝，看起来像个大人了，但本质上只是乳臭未干的小鬼。但如果我这么说你会感觉好一点的话，我告诉你他可能甚至都不记得这件事。现在回家去。”  
“……他会不记得？”Jeff问，压抑住突如其来的哽咽。并不是说他希望幼年版Eric会永远存在，但是他有私心，本以为他们共享了一段回忆，日后可以用作说笑的谈资。他不会愚蠢到说他们的距离接近了，因为Eric——Eric现在甚至都不是真正的自己。他只是有点希望——“这样，呃，也许最好不过了，对吧？”  
“当然，”Cam说，长长地看了Jeff一眼，然后关上门把他关在门外。  
Jeff把Eric送上床盖好被子的时候后者已经睡得迷迷糊糊了，但是Jeff试图离开时他还是不肯放手。  
“Jeff，想你，别走，求你了，”Eric满含睡意地嘟囔，“留下来嘛？跟我一起睡。”  
“你知道我总是待到你睡着，”Jeff安慰他。他捋开Eric额头上一缕散落的发丝。他知道他不该这么宠孩子——他会更黏人的——但是他不忍心拒绝乖巧可爱版的Eric，出于某种奇怪的原因，这个Eric希望Jeff无时无刻不在身边。  
“骗人，”Eric抱怨说，“安安之后，Jeff就溜走。”Eric握紧小拳头抓住Jeff的T恤拉住他，好像这样就会留住Jeff一样。  
“我知道你现在不明白大人的事，”Jeff对睡意朦胧的孩子说，“但是长大的Eric——我的Eric——他不希望我像这样在他身边，明白吗？我真的真的很喜欢和他在一起。所以如果我习惯了睡在这里，等长大的Eric回来，想要我离开的时候，我会非常难过的。”  
Eric对着Jeff眨眨眼，语无伦次地咕哝了几句听。Jeff只听懂了“留下”和自己的名字。  
“嘿，只要你想要我留下来，我就会留下来，好吗？”Jeff低语。“因为你还算是我的Eric，而我非常非常爱他。所以就算你想要发脾气或是又不让我睡觉，或者打破屋子里所有的东西，我也会待在这里。你根本不用担心我离开。只要你想要我留下来。”  
谢天谢地，Eric之后不会记得这一段，因为让他知道Jeff有多可悲很可能会破坏他们仅有的关系。  
听到Eric轻声回应说“我也爱你，Jeff”时，他的心脏都快停止了。  
Jeff等到Eric的呼吸完全平稳了才说：“我真心希望你是这么想的。”  
Jeff把Eric拽着自己T恤的小手拿开时，Eric在睡梦中发出轻微的呜咽声，但是他并没醒过来。  
最终Jeff茫然地盯着客房的天花板看了很长时间，想知道他所感受到的剧烈的疼痛是否就是心碎的感觉。

* * *

当Jeff醒来时，Eric——身材高大的成人Eric——正站在客房门口，专注地凝视他。  
“噢，”Jeff用嘶哑的声音说，“你回来了。不是说你之前离开了，但是哇哦。你又是——你了。很好。我应该。哦，你可能在想为什么我在这。那么。我马上——回家。呃。再见。”  
他慌不择路，沿着走廊跌跌撞撞走向放包的地方——想着他本打算今天早晨拆包行李的，因为尽管他极力避免，但某种程度上他还是有了住在这里的想法——然后在门口笨手笨脚地穿鞋子。  
他能听到身后传来Eric重重的脚步声，Eric困惑地喊着“Jeff？”，但是Jeff已经甩上门走了出去。  
Jeff在回家的半路上意识到他依然拿着Eric的备份钥匙。管他呢。他总是可以晚点把钥匙还给Cam。Eric也许都不知道Jeff有备份钥匙。  
Cam。  
Jeff把车停到路边，拿出手机。  
电话一接通Jeff就开始说话，不想听Cam可能要说的话。“Eric恢复正常了，我现在不方便说话，我在回家路上，我会在练习时把备份钥匙还你，行吗？”Jeff深吸了一口气，发出的声音像是喘气，又像是哭泣。  
“……Skinner，你还好吗？”Cam的声音听起来带着睡意的茫然。  
“我很好，我要挂了。”Jeff说完就挂断了。他的手机很快又再次响起，一开始他以为是Cam打回来了，但是却发现屏幕上显示的是Eric的名字。Jeff没接电话，任铃声自己停止，然后他坐在车里，用呼吸平复心情。  
回到自己的公寓，他躺倒在床上，床有股霉味，因为他有一星期没睡在这里了，他试图把前一个星期的记忆从他人生中抹去。

* * *

第二天训练时Eric出奇的安静。他轻松自如地回答了关于他所谓伤病的问题，但是除此之外都很安静。Jeff猜想Cam肯定告诉他变小的事情，因为他看起来已经准备好了关于受伤和恢复的答案。  
他还不停地瞥向Jeff。  
从整个练习的过程到练习后的更衣室Jeff都成功地避免和他说话，尽管Eric一直对他皱着眉头，欲言又止。  
Jordan凑近问：“那么你打算怎么报复我在你小孩子的时候取笑你？”Eric大笑起来，直到此时Jeff才明白。  
“你记得？”他不假思索脱口而出。  
Eric又皱眉。“我不应该记得吗？”他问。  
“但是你那时——”Jeff压低声音，“——只是个孩子，我以为——你不明白这些事。”  
“一部分记忆有点模糊？”Eric承认，“但是，大部分我都记得。为什么你会觉得……？”  
“Cam——”Jeff说，他们同时转头，发现Cam在房间的另一头注视他们。  
“听着，这里不方便说话。”Eric说，然后看向Jordan，后者正努力假装没在偷听，但显然失败了。“我们回家谈？”Eric轻声说。  
Jeff心绪不宁地点点头，无意识地整理好护具。

* * *

Eric催促Jeff走向他的车，要Jeff交出钥匙，仿佛担心他的视线一离开Jeff后者就可能会逃走。说实话，Jeff确实准备考虑这种可能性。  
一路气氛紧张又尴尬。  
当Jeff再也承受不住时，他问Eric：“你到底记得多少？”  
“所有事情，”Eric说，“有些我不记得确切的原话，因为我注意力持续时间不长。我想在你表白时，你的笑容让我分心了。呃。不是说——在我是成年人时有时也会发生。”  
Eric说话时的笑容太过迷人，可以让人卸下防备，Jeff几乎忘了他提到的正是Jeff在那个星期中说的最丢人的话。  
Jeff至少可以感谢Eric表现出的风度，在私下谈分手的事。心碎之后Jeff甚至都不用开车回家。  
“是说——你以为我一点都不记得？上周所有的事？”Eric问，手指不断地敲打方向盘。  
“是的，要不然我不会说——”Jeff说，“呃，显而易见。抱歉。”  
Eric若有所思地嗯了一声。  
Jeff不知道Eric会不会说一段分手发言。勾搭了几个星期的炮友有必要这么做吗？或者也许他们会滚一次分手的床单？他很可能不会拒绝；他说如果Eric想要他他没有足够的自尊心离开并不是说谎。  
然后他意识到他们停在Eric家，而不是Jeff家，他产生了一丝可笑的希望——也许Eric会为了轻松方便的性爱而忽略Jeff奇怪的、过分投入的暗恋？Jeff可以很方便。他之前都很好地控制住了自己混乱的感情，没有投射到Eric身上，直到Eric变小的意外。  
当他想起他落了很多东西在Eric家时心里一沉。也许Eric只是不想把东西带到PNC体育馆的停车场，搬到Jeff的车上太引人注目。也许来这里并没有任何意义。  
他们一踏进房子，Eric就把Jeff压在门上，给了他一个绵长的深吻。  
“这个……感觉不像是要跟我分手。”Jeff不确定地说。  
“我是不打算，”Eric说，“对不起。”  
“你因为不跟我分手道歉？”Jeff试图开玩笑，“那我原谅你。”  
“我道歉是因为我让你以为有这种可能性。”Eric认真地说，一只手抚摸Jeff的脸颊。“没这种可能性。以免你不知道，我也从来都不想让你走。”  
噢——如果Eric不是已经再次吻他，这个想法就足以让他吃惊得说不出话来。然而亲吻也有同样的作用，让Jeff意识朦胧，沉浸在Eric柔软温润的嘴唇的触感里。  
“但是你——什么，”最终Jeff开口，当然是Eric后退盯着他看的时候。“你从来都不，嗯，想要我留下来，事后——”  
Eric仿佛被戳中痛处。“事实上我是这么希望的。但是我以为你需要空间，我努力不要给你太多压力。我从没意识到这反而让你觉得我在疏远你。”  
Jeff盯着他看。“你会……让我留下来？”他问，他知道他的声音微弱而可悲，可是他情不自禁。  
他没想到Eric会发出微弱的受伤的声音，又或是他迫切地亲吻Jeff，还伴随着渴求的呜咽声。Jeff除了保持站立的姿势，享受他还在这里的事实以外什么都无暇顾及。Eric _想要_ 他留在这里。  
“你绝对想象不到——我有多想——把你留在这，”Eric在亲吻的间隙说。“想要你睡在我的床上——半夜醒来看到你还在那——早晨给你做早餐——”  
“但是你的鸡蛋吃完了。”Jeff说着没意义的话。  
Eric笑了起来，依然贴着Jeff的嘴唇。“你能吃多少鸡蛋我都给你买。今晚留下来？”  
Jeff激烈地亲吻他。“你敢甩掉我试试。我他妈的想死你了。”  
Eric对他露出灿烂的笑容，把Jeff拉到客厅，他把Jeff推倒在沙发上，随后欺身压上。Jeff对这样的安排赞许地哼了一声，因为这表示他可以在弓起身子亲吻Eric的同时不必担心保持身体直立，而且Eric的沙发比他家大门舒服得多。  
Eric时不时停下来用拇指摩挲Jeff脸颊上同一个地方。这个动作有种奇异的熟悉感，但是Jeff一时想不起来，直到他记起幼儿Eric有种奇怪的执着，总是戳Jeff的脸让他露出酒窝。  
Jeff试着勾起一侧嘴角露出笑容，现在Eric又吻了他。  
“妈的，你知道你的笑容对我有什么影响吗？”Eric问，很好。笑容实验大获成功。  
“这意味着你打算让我解放了吗？”Jeff问。他真心希望如此。他都没意识到他习惯了和Eric做爱，直到他被迫禁欲了一个星期，现在他想要他的性生活恢复正常。  
他想知道现在早晨性爱是不是成为一种可能了。Jeff喜欢在早晨做爱。  
“唔，不，”Eric说，用脸颊蹭Jeff的耳朵，“不是现在。”  
Jeff皱起眉头，感觉受到了欺骗。“我觉得这就是上床的保证！”他抗议说，同时指指两人的姿势，他们的胯部露骨地紧贴在一起。  
Eric只是笑了笑，亲吻他。“也许我想要有机会能肆无忌惮地亲你而不用担心你逃走——”  
Jeff开口想要反驳，但是Eric这个时候用牙齿咬住他的下唇，这真是太不公平了。Jeff感到全是一阵酥软无力地躺在沙发垫上。  
“我绝对是打算今晚过些时候把你拐上床的，”Eric对他说，“但是我想和你共进晚餐，简单地——跟你独处而不用担心你离开——”  
“我没打算离开！”Jeff大叫，“但是做爱，Eric！自从某人变成幼儿之后我就没跟人上过床，这是最诡异的事后早晨了。”  
“但是这让你留在我身边。”Eric用过分得意的语气说。  
“你不是——”Jeff难以置信地看着他，“别告诉我你……变成可怜兮兮的小孩只是为了让我待在这里。我是说，你本可以问的——”  
“没错，我现在知道了，”Eric说，勾起嘴角露出得意的笑容。“不是这个原因。Cam觉得是因为接连失利压力太大，想要从责任中解脱出来——”  
“于是你就——变成了小孩？”Jeff难以置信地问，“这一定得发生在我留宿的第二——”  
至少Eric显得窘迫。“我完全不知道会发生这种事，”他赶紧说，“或者你不得不照顾我。Cam可能以为——我有时会跟他，呃，讨论事情。他——也许有我们，呃，比实际关系更亲密的印象？我指恋爱关系方面。所以他认为你会同意和我一起留在这里。”  
Jeff目瞪口呆地看着他。“你是不是告诉所有人我们在交往，只有我不知道？”  
“没有！”Eric大声说。“我不会——只有Cam，就算他也只是猜测的。因为我没告诉他具体是谁，只是说我正式和某人交往了，然后他看到你在这——”  
“那Jordan呢？”Jeff问。  
“Jordan？”Eric支起身体，Jeff能看到他脸上疑惑的表情。“他怎么了？我没有——Jeff，我不会和我的弟弟讨论我的性生活。”他看起来有点被这个想法吓到了。  
“唔，”Jeff说，“因为我非常确信他试图对我说一番‘欢迎成为我们家一份子’发言？在你变成小孩的时候。”  
Eric发出呻吟，把脸埋在Jeff肩膀上。“这就是我以为我们可以住在同一个州的后果。”  
“你——不想他知道吗？”Jeff问，感到胸口有些沉重（不是6’4’’的冰球运动员的重量）。“因为我觉得他可能已经知道了——”  
Eric抬起头看向Jeff，从他的表情判断他的想法。“我不在乎Jordan知不知道，”他慢条斯理地说。“但是，呃，你也许会介意——如果你和他相处的时间更久一点。他是我们家比较惹人厌的。”  
Jeff盯着Eric严肃、略带歉意的表情看了很久，直到他忍不住，爆发出一阵笑声。  
“干什么？”Eric听起来受到了伤害，“这是合理的担忧。”  
“我觉得你是选择性失忆，”Jeff对他说，“关于变成三岁小孩这件事。你当时——”  
“我当时怎么了？”Eric提示他说下去。“我的父母一直说我小时候很乖。”  
“你有点像是被宠坏的孩子，”Jeff直言不讳。“我是说，可爱是很可爱，但是非常会使唤人，你得不到你想到的东西时就撒娇抱怨，而且你不让我离开你的视线——”  
“那不是——”Eric脸红了。“我小时候不是这样的——至少我父母从没提过。我可能，呃，不太一样。在你身边的时候。”  
“如果这是嘲讽我带小孩的能力——”Jeff说。  
Eric伸出手阻止了他的反驳。“我指黏人，”他说，“黏着你。我小时候很独立的，我猜我只是——不想离开你。”  
这番话让Jeff的心头涌上万种感情，几乎承受不住。“起来，脱掉。”Jeff说，推开Eric的肩膀，后者对他投以受伤和不知所措的眼神。Eric从他身上坐起之后Jeff也没有松手，而是把他推倒在沙发上，自己跨坐在他身上。  
“做爱，就现在。”Jeff如是说，Eric露出灿烂的笑容。“行了，这不公平，你不能说些漂亮话还指望我不会变得更想要你——”他贪婪地吻着Eric，轻咬、吮吸他的嘴唇，同时Eric的双手不停地在他胯部游走。  
一吻结束时，Eric脸上已经没有了受伤的表情，他的双手也体贴地下滑到Jeff的臀部。  
“嘿，我说过我也爱你吗？”Eric说，“因为也许我没有明说，但你应该知道——我也是。”  
Jeff发出呻吟。“我刚刚是怎么说不许说漂亮话的？”他问，继续亲吻Eric直到两人都脸红气喘。  
终于，他们在沙发上大干一场。然后他们叫了外卖（他们以前也叫过），之后互相依偎在沙发上（他们之前没这么做过），Eric无耻地撒谎说他没有迪士尼电影（在Eric变小时Jeff发现了他的收藏好吗？他现在知道真相了。）  
Jeff在Eric怀里睡着了，Eric的怀抱像毛毯一样令人安心。

* * *

早上Eric还是个大人，比起Jeff上次在他床上度过的早晨这是100%的进步。  
Eric动了动，Jeff睡意朦胧地抱怨了几句，但是他发现Eric并没离开，而且是沿着Jeff的胸口一路向下亲吻之后就原谅了他。  
“如果你是想说服我，” 过了一会Jeff喘着气说，“再多待几晚——你的论据非常有力。真的，干得好。”  
Eric慢慢露出非常非常得意的笑容。“我可以更有说服力，如果你需要的话。”  
“我能晚点回复你吗？”Jeff问，依然喘着气。“也许等我能移动了的某个时候？”  
“唔，我之前在想，”Eric说，同时下半身慵懒地蹭着Jeff的大腿，“你还有衣服在这。”  
“有问题吗？”Jeff问。如果他的肌肉能紧张得起来的话他一定绷直了身体。“我能清空——”  
Eric吻住Jeff，吮吸他的舌头打断了他的话。结果他们就忘了之前聊的话题。  
“或者你可以——不把它们拿回去？”最终Eric说到。“或者再带点衣服过来。你的确抱怨过我总是弄脏你的衣服。”  
“你那时才三岁。”Jeff说，很快他意识到了这番话的含义，“而且你刚把食物泼在我身上了。现在你打算怎么弄脏我呢？”  
Eric低头看向两人身体中间，Jeff发出了呻吟。  
“我不是这个意思！”Jeff大声说。“你不是真的问我要不要搬来同居吧？告诉我你不是这个意思。这——太奇怪了。太快了。”  
“我希望你在这里留几件衣服，”Eric说，“这样你就可以在这里过夜，早上让我载你去训练，就像恋人那样，而不是一夜情，到时间就收拾干净走人。”  
“哦，”Jeff说，“别人——不会注意吗？如果我和你一起开车——”  
Eric又吻了他。“就是要这个效果。”  
“哦。”Jeff又应了一声，一时说不出话来。  
“不一定要今天，”Eric说，带着安抚的意味，“但是我想让你知道。你有这个选项。”  
“这是个不错的选项，”Jeff愉快地说，“也许某天我会接受你的邀请。”  
如果Jeff想要笑得更开心一点，他很可能就要笑裂了。这样就太可惜了，既然现在他知道Eric有多喜欢他的笑容。  
“是说，我觉得我应该给Cam打电话。”他说。  
Eric显得很困惑。“为什么你要在早晨7点给Cam打电话？”他问。  
“这有点变成一种习惯了，”Jeff承认，“而且我想感谢他当初迫使我照顾你。”  
Fin


End file.
